My Love To My Hate
by blueneko8
Summary: Deleted the Preview Chapter Their families are mortal enimes, their home city is being ripped apart by crime and lies, their friend are turning against each other, and Sasuke and Hinata are caught in the middle. SasuHina, OOCness and other Pairings R&R!
1. Chp 1 history lesson

O.k. Like I said I'm a slacker but the reason this chapter is late is not my fault! My sister needed to reset the computer and she didn't tell me so eveything I wrote got deleted!TT Surprisingly though, I had written a bit of this chp. on another document on my computer so I wasn't at a total loss. Then the cable company had an internet outage all around my neigborhood and had to turn off to cable for the rest of the night. I was so pissed, I'm fully awake during the night... Oh well, atleast eveything is working correctly now. Again, I am sorry for the delay post. Also, before you start throwing scary shrape objest at me; No, there is no Sasuke or Hinata in this chapter or any of the other important characters as well, so sorry. The chapter will be based on Konoha, the 'War', the 'Sanin', and the Hyuuga and Uchiha Mafia. Yes!! You read right! This fic does have that involved but only bits and pieces at the beginning but alot more later on. If you read my first post than you would get a clue why the Hyuugas attack Sasuke but I'm not a spoiler so you'll have to read to find out what really happen, k?

Well, before I waste anymore of your time, here it is. I'll try to post chapter 3 assp. enjoyXD. Oh and sorry if this chapter sucks; I'm a first timer and I don't have much skillz.XP

Disclaimer): I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I'll make a few people up here or there...

* * *

What if you lived in a city where your fears came true? Where the highschools and back alley ways are ruled by many different gangs made up of teenagers, where the only place you are safe is ten miles out of the city limit. A place where you are more likly to get shot to death just giving directions downtown. Only during the night this is the city of Konoha. Sadly, people who have only begun to live here or just passing by only see the great highlights of life. They see bustling and greatly developing bussinesses in the city square, a well known system of prestigious schools along the main road, almost perfect looking neigborhoods of freashly built houses littered in and around the city, and green and lush parks on the edges of town. A beautiful paint job over an ugly canvous you would say...Oh, what would they do if they only knew that the so called perfect earth under their feet was ruined by blood, pain, and lies?

Only during the light...

Konoha was horrible; at night you could say the real monsters show themselfs. At night some of those great bussinesses are sworming with the fakest people to deal with bank accounts ever. They lie to everyone and each other, only caring about their money and are ready to take down any other bussiness that interfers. Some teachers at the schools can't be trusted, not even the students have absolute fate in them. These few educational instrutors have untold secrets that would most likely ruin their rep. forever or even cost them their lifes. Those so call neigborhoods house some of the most ruthless families in Konoha. Some families are even known to knock their own blood down if it comes to it. Not exactly what you would want to live with for your teen life. Oh, and those to die for parks are a breathing ground for gangs, the homeless, and drug dealers. That doesn't mix good at all; infact, most people walking at night are most likely to get jacked, jumped, or hustled. Having two or three gangs here in the same night is just a gang fight waiting to happen. Sometimes the police themselves don't know where to turn or do.

No, Konoha didn't always used to be this hellish playground. Not till the all known too well 'Battle of the Gangs' almost over 30 years ago. It all started with the simple departure of the three leaders of Konoha's first true gang; 'the Sanin'. The Sanin were known for their straight forward crimes and there anyonomous stealing. This group alone had somehow ruled almost every important section of the city. Noone knows for sure who the three leaders really were. Most of their member didn't even see what they looked like for real. Hell, all of them didn't even know their real names. They only were known by the names of 'the Toad', 'the Slug', and 'the Snake'. Each major section of the city was ruled by one leader and a part of the city square. The Toad ruled the entertainment and part of the shopping district of the east side of Konoha square. They spent their time hustling and harassing the on going shopping citizen, stealing goods like movies, CDs, TVs( if they were lucky), and rumaging through the book stores storage rooms for mangaizes and novels(porn if you want a classificationXP) and usually sold them on the black market after they were finished with them(eeww).

The Slug group ruled the west and south side of city square. The area they ruled was half of the bussiness area and a good amount of the shopping district which made the two group overlap in territory. Not to a big deal though; the Toad may of have the eletronics and book stores but the Slug had the more expensive store and the Leaf Mall. They spent a good deal of their time stealing vaulable rings, earrings, and necklaces from jewlery stores. Dresses, other pricy outfits, and mountains of femine goodies like perfume, bodywash, sprays, haircare, and moisturizers from the Leaf Mall. They even had a nack for stealing expenisive brand of wine, chaimpine, other alchol beverages, and mostly hard saki from liquid stores.(Geee, doesn't that remind you of a certain someone, hmm) Just knowing what they stole you could tell that there were mostly females in this group.

Last but not least was the Snake group which ruled the rest of the bussiness district and the dark docks to the far north of the city; including some of the ships and a few of the old abandon warehouses near there. This group was the hardest to detect than the other two. Police have been busting their asses for years just trying to catch one of the Snake members but they were known to have many tricks up their sleaves for getting out scout free and unnoticed. Noone knows how they did it till this day but they were somehow repossible for the missing shipments of forgien funiture, loads of medical aquipment, animals(don't ask), and ships all together at the matter!! Noone knows what happened to the poor people that were aboard those ship either. Somehow it also had to do with the bussiness district they ruled too. Some expected it was a inside job of some sort with some of the bussiness owner to sue the hell out of the shipping companies for their so call missing goods. Its all somehow twisted in a way...

Anyway, back to the war and onward. Well, there is no real known reason why all of the leaders had decided to leave there gangs forever. There has been rumors saying that two of the leaders had a secret relationship between them; others say that it was because of a death of a member from a lower rank of the gang and had something to do with a police officer, or something. Not a real straight answer anywhere. Well, when they left their followers to care for themselves, they were all hopeless without a perpose or direction to follow. They soon started to fight with each other, trying to claim leadership over their comrades which only lead to violence and pointless blood shed. After more arguments and more deaths among them, they themsevles had left and created new gangs of their own. A few months later and with the evergrowing population of gangs had increased, the less unhabitable territory to own. Countless gang fights broke out every day, cutting their own ex-comrades down to size over small strips of land.

Anyonomous to them was what their ex-leaders had overlooked to tell them about the territory they used to rule before their departure. The truth was, they didn't own it!!! No, they had 'borrowed' it with ties and trades of their profit to two higher groups of power. Now, whats higher than a unbeliefible powerful gang that cause so much misforture and crime for a few meaningless years? How about two mafia families that have been neck to neck with each other for decades!!

Yes, the only two underground mafia families resigning in the large city of Konoha, ever! The Hyuuga and Uchiha Mafia!! Yeah, those gangs had to find that out the very hard way. Those two mafias are true forces not to be reckon with, ever! The members of the Hyuuga mafia owned the biggest and still largest company in Konoha; having trading their land to the Sanin for exchanges of maketing stocks and personal information on their bussiness competition, which kept Hyuuga Interprise on top and in the lead. The Hyuuga were known to be the strictest and the merciless of the two families; not even tolerating faults of their own family members. Anyone who opposed them were deault with quickly and painfully without a second glance. The Uchiha Mafia was a lot less stricted, though they were known to get rough and a little dirty if they had to. Infact, even though they own the second biggest company in Konoha(Hyuugas always first), they used to own Konoha's Police department(kind'da ironic, huhXD). If they had to get dirty with the competition(Not the Hyuugas, they have more respect than that), all they had to do was look in old police record and documents giving to them and those bussiness can kiss their asses goodbye. However, they would never dare take advantage of that to use on the Hyuugas because they had just as much dirt on them. Pretty foolish act if they attempted it.

Infact, the only reason both mafias agreed to allowed Sanin to borrow their territory was to cover up their bussinesses and own crimes they were commiting! A very smart move, and it was going smoothly 'till they found out that Sanin had broken up without telling them!!

Oh,

They.

Were.

Pissed!!

Not only were they not getting anymore profit and they had to be extra careful now that they had nothing to cover them up; but the thing that tipped the scale was when some of the lone gangs started stealing from them!!! That was the only time in years the leaders of both families had gathered to work together during this era.

* * *

"Those little shits think they can steal from the Hyuugas!!" stormed the 'now' deceased Hyuuga leader at the other end of the expensive polished red oak table where him, the Uchiha leader, and a few members of both families sat at in their secret meeting in a isolated room in the Hyuuga Manor. He angrly drummed his fingers on the table with vengence with every 'thump'. The Uchiha leader of that time slightly leaned back in the matching hand-crafted red oak chair; thinking quitly to himself. Somehow, the lone gangs had stolen lots of important typoed documents that had information on an unfinished murder case the Hyuugas had commited from the Uchiha Police department. The only reason they didn't finish that case was the lack of evidence which the Uchihas happily destroyed because the Hyuugas had did their dirty work for them! If that typos had somehow gotten in the wrong hands, both families would be pressed charges of the murder and that would spell bad knew for their bussiness. A long pause was held in the room, with the exception of the constant thumps of the Hyuuga leader. Then suddenly; with a devilish smirk, the Uchiha leader popped hurrily from his sit, startling everyone in the room. He chuckled to himself in triumped.

"I know how we can make them pay for this, easily", he said as he peared at the Hyuuga leader. The Hyuuga leader's white eyes had sudden hints of excitment in them, then repled with an low,"Keep talking, Uchiha."

Seriously, yet playfully the Uchiha leader continued. "All you have to do is your part and we'll do ours. If everything goes according to plain, everyone of those patheic excuses of gangs will destroy each other without us barely lifting a finger. Besides they're all starting to get on my last nerve." He beamed with glory for his ful-proof plain. The Hyuuga nodded to his old mastermind friend, "Destroy each other', I like that. Do tell."

A few hours later of plotting and the meeting of the mafia's was completed. A few days later the plain was put in play and the Uchiha and Hyuuga leaders sat back laughing. Both enjoying watching the idiotic gangs kill and destroy the city over just some false word, a bit of missing profits, a few 'he said, she said's, and just a few lifes lossed, no big deal. And it only took a just a matter of a week and few days for almost all the gangs; some were smart and backed down, to slaugther one another. Buildings were destroyed and burned down, so many innocent people were killed for false acusion, and the hatred for one another only fueled the fire. It was the bloodest fight anyone in Konoha had witness first hand. The Battle of the Gangs...

The gangs that were smart enough; which was like three, waited for the onslaughter to be finish before they went back to what they were doing before, but only in the night. Noone wants to recall that week or relive it. But slowly, gangs were rebuild and thrive today. The most known gang today in Konoha is made up of mostly teenagers that know how to walk and run the streets. Doing what they were taught by older gang members and trying their best to do things the right way. The Orange Leafs.

But not even the good street teachings and lessons of people who lived it can't perpare any of them for whats going to happen next...

* * *

R/R please and chp.3 will be up around Friday. No way in hell I'm going to update on Saturday; thats like the offical slackerz day off of the week!XD


	2. Chp 2 it begins part 1

Hey everybody!! Hope you're excited about this chapter because yes; Hinata will be introduced in this one. There will be a part 2 to this chapter which will be up shortly. Most of all the beginning will be on Hinata's prove but Sasuke will somewhat show up at the end. Everbody else will be introduced in the part 2 so bear with me. I would like to think my two reviewers for your comments that somehow gives me the drive to update almost instantly after another, so thanks you two. Ya'll keep a slacker going! Also I might be planning to rewrite the first chapter some time soon so other readers will understand an hopfully review. And a heads up, I've been in a sugarhigh mood lately so there will be some random humorous moments all though part 2. I'll also give you heads up on upcoming yaoi moment in this chp. for now on for you yaoi haters, because there will be alot of yaoi pairings! I almost made all the male characters gay!XD Enjoy and review!

* * *

Let the fun begin...

---

beep. beep. beep...

"Hinata- sama. Hinata- sama...Hinata Hyuuga! You lazy girl, get up!!!", and with that command the soft comforter was yanked harshly from the sleeping body underneath, causing the small pale body to almost automatily curled up in a ball from the cold air of the room. The rather sleepy teen rubbed her eyes with her small delicate left hand in the motion that would favor a cat's, letting out a light yawn. Then ever so slowly she removed it to peer up at the glaring woman hovering just above her. Yuuri. She was Hinata's personal caretaker and maid since the day Hinata was born. Hinata notice that today Yuuri was wearing a plain ivory yukata with forest green lining, her black hair in a neat plain bun sitting on top of her head...; and she was scaring the poor girl sceneless with her piercing white eyes. With a sour scowl the elder woman questioned the girl with annoyance in every fiber of her words. "Well?! Are you going to get up or are you going to get me scowled by Master Hiashi, your _highness_?!", she hissed; stating the last word like poison. Embarrassed and blushing lightly, Hinata hopped up from her position but stopped mid way when a page of her Chemetry book stuck to her face from excess saliva.

Delicately, Hinata slid off her futon and begun to slowly stand up next to Yuuri who was currently watching her like an angry hawk. Yuuri turned her gaze with an reliefed huff followed by "Finally." and begun making up Hinata's futon. With a bow to Yuuri, Hinata quickly apologized and bent down to turn off her alarm clock she had neglected to notice till now. 'It's already 7:47a.m.?!', the Hyuuga heiress thought to herself. Hinata stood patiencely to wait for Yuuri to tell her something. Hinata knew that Yuuri only yells or acts mean to her when her father yells at her or if she had something to tell her. Yuuri finished smoothing out the comforter on the futon and started collecting Hinata's school books, then walked to stack then neatly on Hinata's studies. Without even turning to the heiress, Yuuri stated flatly," Your school uniform is in your bathroom and Master Hiashi wants you in the diningroom for breakfast in ten minutes so I adivse you to hurry up before we both get scowled.", she finished while beginning to wipe off the hand-craved wooden desk with a clean cloth.

Hinata bowed greatfully to her maid. "T-thank y-you so much for t-telling me, Yuuri- sempai." With a light wave from Yuuri, Hinata quickly scurried to her bathroom. Once inside, Hinata hurriedly discraded herself of her bed cloths that were only consist of a pair of pale pink pajama pants with little flower designs on it and a simple white tanktop. She done it again. Ever since her father screamed at her for her low test grades; if you would call a 91 low, she had been pushing herself to study every night like a mad man, which was lately taking a tole on her. This was her fourth time over sleeping. Once in the shower, Hinata cleaned herself dilegantly with some oatmeal soup (a/n: tip; oatmeal soup is very good for your skin) but paused when she remembered her dream she had last night. It was weird to her in a way and somehow scared her because, only for a second,...it felt too real. Not only that but this was her third night in a row with that dream and...him. She was there, standing in the shadows and in the light she saw two figures standing side by side. The figure on the right was none other than the bubbling blond teen himself, Naruto. The expression in his dull blue eyes were as if he was lost or even sad. This made Hinata frown and made her heart sink. The other figure to the left had his back to her, wearing all black and had his head bowed low. Hinata wanted to shout out to them but her dream would never allow her to. So she just stood there wonder why suddenly she felt so hopelessly alone. She peared at the figure to the left while she tried to identify the person. His spiky black hair shown cobalt in the beam of light while his pale skin seemed to glow. Just looking at the guy made Hinata shiver with the scence of warmth and longing and made her skin tingle and burn with excitment when she gazed at his strong pale hands. Blushing, she looked back to Naruto, only to silently gasp at the fact he was gone. Had her attraction to this lone figure cause her to forget about her first love?

Maybe...

She knew good and well Naruto's heart was already taken two years ago; maybe more, by Gaara. Of course, she was upset by not getting a chance to speak her feelings to him but she soon left that old crush of hers alone when she saw how Gaara comfort him with his own soul. She wasn't even that upset when she found out that Naruto was bi; she remember briefly the day he proudly annouced his sexuality to the entire class. It was almost a relief to know why he alwayed love to paint his nails orange and talked like a giddy school girl all the time. But her thoughts were dragged away when the other figured started to turn to her; his long cobalt bangs shielded his eyes. His strong, yet femine jaw line combind with his perfect white skin showed her that his facal appearance was to die for even if she could never gaze opon it. Yet, she he knew good and well she had meet him before but couldn't put her finger on it. Who was he?

Hinata blinked to notice she was back in her shower, just standing under the spraying water like an idiot. She suddenly remembered her fathers request and jumped out of the shower in a blind hurry; scrabbling to dry off and put her uniform on. How could she space out so easily like that? And over a dream?! Yuuri is going to kill her!! After putting on her underwear, she hurrily slipped in her maroon skirt and buttoned up her matching white school shirt with the 'Konoha High School' logo printed on the left shoulder piece. Putting on her uniform black tie and slipping into her black kneehigh stockings, she quickly brushed her teeth then desprately brushed out her dark and still damp violet hair. Running back into her now clean and abandon bedroom, she threw her books and homework in her plain tan schoolbag, slipped into her tan school shoes, and then headed to her large walk-in closet to grab her school jacket.

At this rate her father is going to be furious at her tardiness and Yuuri is going to give her a ear full for not listen to her when she gets home. 'Oh, Why does this always happen to me when I don't want it to...?!' Hinata ran down the many hallways of her house, trying not to slip and break her neck on the freashly polished wooden floors. Once she got to the stairs, she did a quick look around; making sure no one saw her, and jumped down the first six steps without falling then hopped the rest of the way down till she got to the bottom. On the first floor of the Hyuuga Manison, she quitly skitted her way to the dinning room and then uneasily peered in. There, at the big dinning table sat her little sister Hanabi in her elementary blue and white school uniform, who was almost finish with her breakfast. Across from her was Hinata's older cousin Neji in his Konoha Prep school uniform, who was the first one to spot the late heiress's arrival with his identical lifeless white eyes.

Neji only caught her eyes for a brief second before bringing his attention back to the food before him, but that glance didn't go unnoticed by the third person who sat at the very end of the table. Master of the Hyuuga Manor; Boss of the Hyuuga Mafia; and her father; Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi; who was reading the newspaper before catching Neji's gaze, lowered it to look at his eldest daugther standing timidly in the dinning room passageway. Hiashi folded and laid the newpaper infront of him, then with a horrible scowl; which always frighten the poor Hyuuga heiress, he asked the question that she had wished to avoid all that morning.

"Hinata," which caused her to looked directly in her fathers eyes."Why are you late when I thought I ordered you to be in here in ten minutes?" Hinata stiffined and horrible stuttered out an explaination. Her father didn't yell at her which means he was really angry!!

"Ah-h,...I-I-I'm ...s-s-sorr...!" She stopped herself when Hiashi raised his hand to signal for her to stop. Neji and Hanabi stayed slient in their sits finishing up whatever they had left on their plates. It wasn't smart to interupt or speak at all with a angry Hiashi. When he raised up from his chair, Hinata flinched. Without pushing his chair in, he walked slowly towards Hinata, not taking his gaze off her all the way there. If anyone were to base Hinata's appearance that very moment they would have said she looked like a dow caught in headlights. She didn't breath, it was already too nerve-wrecking for her to look into the dangerous glare, but the fact that he was a mere three inches from her made her heart stop. And at the last second, Hiashi pulled his gaze from her a walked passed; brushing against her shoulder; causing Hinata to freeze where she stood. To her, that was too close and he brushed her on propose to warn her not to do it again. She could feel her father's body heat on her skin when he walked passed her; making the hairs on the nap of neck stand on end. It was her own natural, defencive instinct to suspect he was about to strike her.

Of course, Hiashi has never hit her before except once, and that was an accident. She would always remember that day, even if she was only four years old. That day Hinata wanted to play with Yuuri but found out she had went to the grocery store with some other maids to get food for the Head Family house. The other maids and servants were busy with their assigned chores, and after asking her now deceased mother; who just ignored her like she always did, she had went searching for Neji so they could play together and ended up finding her father and a few other men talking in the outside garden pathway of the Hyuuga's Head Family house that lead to the Branch house. Hinata had walked up behind Hiashi to ask him if he'd seen Neji, but she didn't know that her father was pissed by what the three men were telling him. The man in the middle had ended up saying something very disrepectful to Hiashi and when Hiashi had launched himself at the man and had carlessly thrown his right arm back; nailing poor little Hinata in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her hard to the ground! When Hiashi saw Hinata on the ground, holding her bleeding nose and seeing tears spill from her eyes, he threw the other man to the ground and picked up Hinata turning back to the three men. She remembered burying her small face in her father's chest while crying and smearing blood all over the silk bussiness shirt he was wearing. She cried even harder when he started yelling at the men in front of them.

_ "Now look what you made me do!!!" Yelled an even more pissed off Hiashi, causing the three men to take a few steps back. With that, Hiashi yelled for the gaurds; who had witness the whole thing, for them to escort the men off the Hyuuga property._ She remembered the last thing her father had said to them too.

_ "If I ever find out that any of you had something to do with the kidnapping," she could feel the vibration of her father's word through his chest which had startled her," I will make sure I'll decapitate every part of your body that somewhere or somehow is jointed together and mail piece," the gaurds kept the three men still while the men listened in horror," by piece, by piece to your so deared families," Hiashi then took his left arm, with his right holding Hinata tighter so she wouldn't fall, and wiggled his fingers in the air and whispered," from your fingers to your toes. And the last part I'll send..." _

_"...will be your skin.." _

_ Hiashi had glared evilly when he saw the terrified looks on their faces; oh, but he was grinning inside. Adjusting Hinata better in his arms he shouted hatefully,"Get those three fuckers out of my sight before I'm tempted to slaughter them now!!" And with that the gaurds pulled three mortified men out into the passageway to the main excit from the garden that seperates the Main house from the Branch and out of the Hyuuga Manison. Hpashi then walked off with Hinata in his arms to the nearest bathroom. He sat his still crying and bleeding daughter on the marble sink of the bathroom and; which cause Hinata to stop crying for a moment, took his large right hand and pinched the bridge of Hinata's nose to stop the bleeding. That action had caused the young Hyuuga to let out a little fit of giggles because 1. it was weird, 2. it made the flow of blood tickle the inside of her nose, and 3. because the strange look her father was giving her when she had started to giggle. With a sigh and what she thinks was a slight smile, Hiashi pinched her nose again and move it back and forth causing Hinata's head to do the same; which caused her to laugh even more. _

_ "You're ok.", He stated more than asked. He looked at his now blood covered hand then took a washrage from the wash rack, wetting it then started to softly wipe the blood from his daughters face and neck that was covered with an unhealthy amount of dried blood. The blood had also stained her new dress her mother had bought her recently. After washing his hands, he planted a kiss on her small forhead and whisper ever so lightly," I'm sorry.", to her._

That was years ago; now hes cold to everyone and mostly to her. Thankfully, she didn't take his apology for granted like any other child her age would back then...

* * *

Back to Present...

After a good minute of her fathers departure from breakfast and holding her breath that long too, Hinata had gasp out for air with total relief in her pants. That...was scary. She then placed her hands on her chest, trying to catch her well need air to calm her shakened body and nerves.

"Way to go make father even more pissed, Hinata." Hanabi said while turning her head to her sister with a slight frown on her ten year old face. It seemed everytime Hinata screws up Hanabi just has to put her two cents in, making her feel bad. "Hanabi," Came the calming, deep voice that so belonged to the silent Neji. ", leave Hinata alone. Shes been stressed lately and you know your father has been cranky all day from the meetings he had to attend all last week." Neji rose from his sit; as did Hanabi, and he looked to Hinata when a maid from the kitchen next door walked in with three bento boxes. "Hinata, hurry a eat some of your breakfast because we are leaving now." Neji stated while walking side by side with Hanabi to the maid for their lunches. Hinata shook her head in undertanding, hurried and took five good bits of rice, eggs, and bacon; got her bento box while thanking the maid and joined the two out the front door of the mansion. There, parked infront of them where three black cars; two with drivers in the front seat and the one in front, a black Lincoln which was Neji's. With all three in their rightful cars, Neji was the first to leave while speeding off pass the beautifully crafted raw iron gates of the Hyuuga estatment; Hinata's and Hanabi's cars following after.

---

At that very moment on the other side of town, a certain black haired teen was in his car, pulling out of the driveway of his manison into the streets of Konoha, heading to school...

* * *

-doing a victory dance- finally I'm done with the first half of chapter 3! I would like to apoligize for the last capter because I kepted spelling 'plan' wrong if you noticed!XD Also Hinata's school uniform color idea came from the highschool I attend. Our school colors are black, white, and maroon. Well, chapter 3 part 2 will be up as soon as possible! k? seeya:3 


	3. Chp 3 it begins part 2

Hey everybody! Sorry this part 2 is really late, It was really hard to work with Sasuke! Its just that with Hinata, I knew what to write because it been in my mind even before school let out but now I'm cluless with Sasuke!XD Don't worry I did my best with what I had so this might not be crappy. you decide. Also I made Sakura a bitch so if you don't like the way I discribed her than tell me. Theres alot of cursing by the way if you want to know. I would like to thank my three readers for looking at this fic and commenting and I hope you enjoy part 2; I do it for you guys! Oh, and this part is on Sasuke's POV and I made it super long for the long wait, k? Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer:) I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Chapter 3 part 2

---

The drive to school was always a sickly dead silence to Sasuke; and he likes it that way. He never once enjoy the company of others or like being around people, period. Of coarse, he has his friends. All of them to his non-liking but it was better than those damn suck ups who like him because hes rich and those damned rabifiled fan girls that try to throw themselves at him every day. Damn him to hell for being a heir to a multi million dollar industry, young, aftletic, intelligent, had a job, and is sinfully hadsome for his age, I might add! It sickened him to no end. All he wanted to do was get an education, take over his family bussiness, and start a family with a woman; not a girl with a stupid crush, that is smart, caring, not loud, and could take care of herself without him if it came to it. Hes only sixteen and that plan seems to already have failed.

All because of him...

Itachi...

Sasuke glared and gripped at the stiring wheel while turning on the next street. He then took a silent deep breath, trying to stay focus on his driving as he drove nearer to his school. "That bastard is going to die.", Sasuke concluded to noone but himself. He'd be damned if his brother got away with what he did! Then he remembered that day nine years ago; that morning, his family. 'Not right now,' He loosened his grip on the black leather, blinking his last memories of the many faces he looked opon that very day from his sight. ', I got to focus on what I have to do right now.' He took his right hand to brush his long cobalt bangs from his face as he smoothly pulled into a parking space at the far back of the school's student parking lot. It was safer that way. His annoying fan girls would tear him apart, if not his new car; which he would gladly chop their fingers off if they so much as touch it!

Unbuckling his seat belt and grabbing his black backpack, Sasuke opened and locked his car up before...

"Sasuke-kuuunn!" Damn this!!!

Sasuke flinched and put on the most hateful death glare he could muster and didn't even turn to the one who always try to murder his damn hearing everytime she tries to talk to him. Nails running down a chalk board sounded more appealing. Before he could make his well excape, the pink monster herself got infront of him to block his way. 'Sakura', Sasuke hissed with venom in his head.

"Sasuke-kun!! Why didn't you answer when I called you last night!" Sakura said with a pout that Sasuke wish he could ripe off her face. As long as Sasuke could remember, Sakura has been nothing but a pain in the ass from the moment she laid eyes on him. Everyday she would try to talk to him, touch him, flirt with him, ask him to be her boyfriend, and she would actually call his damn house every damn day of the damn week since she somehow mysteriously found his cell phone number; which he changed four times! And the next day she would find him and bitch about why he didn't call her back then try to flirt with him again. If it didn't work the first 3,000 and something times then what give her the strip of hope that it was going to work the next freak'in day!! Once, she went so far as to try to get hired at his job so she could be near him, but that idea was dead when Sasuke threaten his manager that he'd kill him if he gave her the job! And to top off Sasuke's hatred for her, shes also the president of his fan club for crying out loud! Why would he like her?! She doesn't even look attractive at all. Flat chested, slickly pale skin, no hip, no waist, no ass, bony long legs, natrual pink, choppy hair that looked like she cut it with a knife for crying out loud, thin light pink lip that were drowned in lipgloss, her green eyes are freakish with no real shine to them, and way to much damn make up that had to deal with glitter and neon colors on her face. Lots of guys want to date her, most girls are envous of her, but with Sasuke he only sees a stalker slut that would most likly; and sadly, drop her panties for him if he asked her. Talk about having some self repect for yourself. Oh! She won't shut up!!!

"...and really Sasuke; I think that our relationship hasn't kicked off yet because," Sakura continued her worthless debate, acting as if it was important, " you obviously are too shy to admit we have something special, so.."

" Whoa, what the fuck gave you the idea that we had ever had anything, ever?!" Sasuke hissed with 'YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF' writing all over his face. Sakura flinched slightly by the look but played it off by smiling and nearly trying to crawl up his arm; trying to rubb her body againist his. She got so close that Sasuke's eyes watered from her having way to much body spray on that smelt like strong perfume mixed with honey and roses. 'Damn! did she bathe in it!' His nose burned with tourture from her strong minty breath as if she had eaten an intire pack of winter freash gum for breakfast. He put his left arm between himself and her to push her from him but all that did was make her try harder.

"Sakura! If I'm late for class because of you, I am going to kick your ass. Now, back up off me!!"

"Oh, but Sasu..."

"Sasuke-teme!!" -Pounce- right on Sasuke's back.

Saved by the idiot...

Naruto popped out of nowwhere; and for Sasuke's sake, jumped on his back causing Sakura to tummble backwards onto a red truck that was parked nearby. Sasuke was about to fall over from the extra weight but he quickly grabbed Naruto's legs and placed them around his waist to have better support; which Naruto didn't mind at all. Sakura regained her balanced and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto!! Get off my Sasuke-kun now!!"

Naruto latched on the Sasuke tighter before repling. "Mmmhhh, I don't know?" He flashed a foxy grin to the girl and ignored her request by turning to Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-teme!", Naruto hummed playfully in Sasuke's ear. Most people that just meet Sasuke would think he would push Naruto off and yell at him, but it was different with Naruto. The boy had always been that way dispite him being bi, and Sasuke was rather used to the blond's rough-housing since they've been friend since they were both seven. Naruto was also the only person that could calm down Sasuke if he gets really angry but sometimes it was the blond's own fault in the first place. Sasuke took a breath of relief while loosing his grip on the smaller boy's legs. "Naruto," Sasuke said without much emotion."Get off." Naruto obeyed the command by sliding off his best friend's back but took the liberty of grabbing a hold of Sasuke's left hand; which was also quite normal for him.

Sakura huffed loudly while stomping her way back to them; cheeks red from fusteration. 'Grrrr!! How dare he interupt my converstation with Sasuke-kun! I was so close to finally getting him to go on a date with me!! And who gave that jerk permission to have his filthy hands on him too!?!' The two highschool boys; who were completly ignoring Sakura's presents, were about to make their way to the school but not before Sakura reached out and yanked Naruto's hand from Sasuke's. Sasuke turned to give her another death glare but she didn't mind it and turned her anger to the hyperactive blond before her.

"Naruto, you fag!!," Naruto oceanantic blue eyes went from its usual dazzling glinter to a dangerous series of crimson flickers as the last word septed into his ears. Of coarse, Naruto was bi and in his eyes Sakura was a catch and he had a thing for her for years, but nobody calls him a fag! The only people allow to do that was his friends, his boyfriend Gaara, his Obaa-chan, or if someone was playing around with him, but not even Sakura and her beauty have accuse to do that! Beneath Naruto's bubbling chipper and hyper additude was a deadly serious teenage boy with a warth and a rage that easily gives him the drive and the full title of gang leader of Konoha's presently most fearless, largest, and well-known teenage gang, yet; 'The Orange Leafs'. Yeah, so what if hes a gang leader. The only people who knew that was his friends; who are all members except Sasuke, his Obaa-chan, Ojii-san, his aunt, and the rest of the gang members. Naruto would also never bring himself to hit a girl, not even Sakura but she has been pushing it lately!!

The enraged Naruto took a step forward to the pink-hair girl but Sasuke quickly grabbed him by the forarm to signal for him to stop before he did something rash. An enraged Naruto was something not to be provoked.

"I swear! Everytime I get a chance to be around Sasuke-kun, you have to go and mess it-Aaahh!!!" Out of the blue someone appeared behind Sakura and slapped her on the forhead with the palm of their hand, hard; sending her right back hitting the truck. After that the person turned his tattooed face to the bad-mouth girl and showed off his wolfish grin. Kiba, Sasuke's wild friend and member of the Orange Leafs. Kiba had on his uniform that consist of black dress pants, a white half buttoned up shirt with the 'Konoha High School' logo on the left shoulder piece(just like Hinata and all the girls uniforms) without the tie that was also black just like the girls but had three maroon stripes at the end. Kiba gave off a slight howling laugh before speaking to Sakura. "You should learn how to move out of people's way, Ms. Fivehead!" Sakura went red all over and pushed herself of the truck to give Kiba a piece of her mind.

"Kiba! I'm going to kick your ass-ouch!!"

"Yeah, you do that. Move." Shikamaru said lazily with a loud yawn while roughly pushing Sakura's left shoulder, causing her to nearly run into the poor truck again. Shikamaru was the laziest out of all of Sasuke's friends and the way he wore his uniform told it too. It was the same with Kiba but his tie was lazily thrown around his neck and his belt was barly buckled around his uniform black pants that hung off his waist. He looked like a total junky but his IQ said otherwise with a towering total of over 200!! A straight 'A' student since his tender years of kindergarden and a master violenist. Hes already taking college classes for just a sophmore and he could easily go to Konoha Prep School, but hes just too lazy and the prestigious school just doesn't want to deal with the lazy trouble maker! Hes also the treasurer for the Orange Leaf gang; keeping track of all their profits and scandles. 'Shikamaru!!" shreked Sakura but stop after another friend walked right in front of her. Shino; the quite friend. He was the only one of them that wore his intire school uniform even if it was in the middle of August. He wore his black school jacket with the colar up around his face and wore round dark sunglasses for his super senitive eyes. Shino turned to Sakura and lifted up a questionable eyebrow to her. Sakura gave all of them a fusterated growl; turning and stomping back to the school. She can't stand any of Sasuke's friends! Shino turned back to all four of them then took the second to look at Sasuke's new car. With his low mature voice, he let out a, "Nice ride." which cause the other three gang members to look back at the car.

"Whoa Sasuke! When did you get a Dodge Avenger?! Didn't that car just come out before June in North American!?!", Kiba yelled. Sasuke didn't answer but threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed to the direction of the school with all four friends following after. Naruto contiued to conversation,"Yeah! I think it was his sixteenth birthday present to himself, right Sasuke!" He nodded which made Naruto grin. "Oh, Kiba! Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at night pratice last night?" Kiba answer cooly. "One of my mom's rescued female wolfs gave birth to her pups at four, and my mom made me stay all night to help with the delivery." Naruto made an 'O' shape with his mouth before turning back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Is it okay if I spend the night over your house after you get off work?" Naruto asked with a cheesy smile. Sasuke looked at his best friend with a curious glance and then asked why. Naruto gave a rather sly grin to Sasuke which didn't go unnotice to their friends as Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Shino turned his head to the side, and Kiba let out playful growl with a fanged-like smile. The three knew that the two did 'things' when they were alone with each other; dispite them being best friends and that Naruto was dating Gaara, who knows and doesn't even care!! Sasuke isn't gay though because of his dream and because him and Naruto made a promise to only keep their relationship as friend and they were only doing this to help each other out as friends. The truth is Gaara doesn't care because he wants a piece of Sasuke's ass anyway!XD There were 'rumors' about the trio and lets just say that they are nasty and I feel sorry for Naruto!! Sasuke looked to Naruto's grim and the side of his mouth twitched upward a bit before disappearing while he turned to the raging band of fangirls that were sqealing their heads off when they caught sight of him; all standing patiently at the south entrance of the school. That easily turned off Sasuke and he started scowling again which made Naruto and the others smile; well Kiba anyway, Shino and Shikamaru ignored it. However, before they could pass though the small grass area that seperates the parking lot from the raging fangirls, a black car pulled infront of them; stopping for only a few second before the right backseat door open and a short girl with a mixture of long dark violet and midnight blue hair came out.

Sasuke's mind stopped a minute when he saw her. Like Shino, she was the only girl wearing her full uniform dispite the morning heat. He knew exactly who she was and he knew she was the enime. He didn't give her a second glance or thought as they nearly touched when they cross paths. Her the same. It was better that way. Sasuke had Naruto to help him control his sexual urges and keeps him far away from girls that could interfer with his vow of killing his excape convect brother. Hinata only had her pure and very valuable innocence and the fear of her father to keep her at bay of any man. The both sadly not knowing that the simpliest attraction to each other could start something they might not be able to stop in the future. Oh, can faith be a blessing or hell between these two heirs; sworn enimies by their families with a hatred so deep it could scratch the earth's core and divided and seperated by their ways and action; pure and tainted; yin and yang...

...and the day isn't even over yet...

* * *

Well that was long. -yawns- I need some sleep. Hahaha, the whole palm smack idea that Kiba did to Sakura was something I saw before school let out. This guy and girl was arguing about something and this other guy came up a palm smacked her! I was so damn funny! If you didn't notice, Kiba call Sakura fivehead because of her big forhead. A fivehead is someone who can fit their intire hand between the space of their eyebrows and hair line. No affence to people who have that; my sister does. For people who didn't know, the Dodge Advenger is a real car that came out recently here in America and I just had to put that in there in honor Sasuke!XD It a really nice car but theres no way in hell I'll be able to afford it. There is another part to this but it'll just be chapter 4 or 5 if you look at it. I think in the first chapter I said there would only be about 23 chapters in all but, if I keep writing like this then there will be a whole lot more! And like I said in chapter 3 part 1, Sasuke is not gay but he does have sex with Naruto to only control his male urges and when Naruto needs it and can't get it from Gaara. Sasuke will also never kiss Naruto because it might ruin them. Gaara doesn't care that Naruto and Sasuke have sex because half the time Gaara has some bussiness to take care of because; just like his boyfriend, hes also a gang leader but that gang is located all the way in Suna. Sasuke is also the only one that Gaara trust that would never hurt Naruto. He also wants Sasuke but Gaara won't get in between their friendship and Sasuke would die before he becomes uke!XD As you can tell Sasuke does not like Sakura at all and I'm going to keep it that way; and somewhere later on when Sasuke and Hinata start having feelings for each other, Sakura 'might' do something that will make Hinata show her mafia side! Thats something you don't want to miss! Chapter 4 will be up whenever but soon. I hope you enjoy this! Review!:) 


	4. sorry

Hey guys!!!! I'm sooo freakin' sorry for being over a week late!!!!! I have a serious case of writer's block and my family has been using the computer all week so I apologize greatly!!! Chapter 5 will be up asap!! Thank you for understanding and please put up with my tardiness and stick around for me!TT

blueneko8


	5. Chp 4 principals of teaching

Hey everybody! Chapter 4 is here; well part 1 actually and waiting for you to read! Remember, the days not over yet! This chapter has some sports thoughout it but shouldn't lack any humor. This chapter also has a abondance of new characters so I'll try and fit as many as possible in it. And I'm sooo, so sorry if its been weeks since I last updated so I hope this makes up for it. Truth be told, I've half ass done this so I'm sorry again. I had the most serious case of writer's block and since this is my first fic I hope it will be excused by all of you! I couldn't write during 4th of July because my family was having the celebration at our house and there was like 20 of my family memebers over so yeah...' My family has been hoging the computer lately and I would have updated yesterday but the internet company was doing an intire mantance on our town at midnight and all of you know I'm fully awake at that hour!! During the summer I tend to sleep during the day and work during the night; my mom hates that!XD

Well with that aside, bits and pieces of the mafia will show up between 'adult' conversations though out this chapter. If you pay attention good enough you tell who is who! Also more Sakura bashing for all you haters out there but not in this part, I need to save some for later!!XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer:) I don't own Naruto, duh...

* * *

Chapter 4

Konoha High School...

Out of all the schools in the city, Konoha Public High School is the... worst, wildest, out of control, authority desperate, and besides its impressive yearly acemdemic scores and its thriving sports program, its voted to be the worst school in the history of the city!!! A high school where the worst students are the ones that make good grades and suck up to the teachers none-stop and the ones that are looked at like criminals are all in the right. Where the repossible students play dirty and the unseen and silent outcasts run the show behind the curtains. Certain classes have gotten so rowdy and uncontrolable over the years that all the facuilty members and subsitute teachers are 'required' by the school board to take self-defence classes before they even begin teaching there!!! Infact, a total of 5 to 8 fights break out among students every simester and a few are between a student and teacher!! Don't be fooled, the teachers are among the sneakiest. Some of them even have second jobs that not even their fellow co-workers have knowledge of and hold powerful secrets that could cause all their students to rebel against them. Clearly not a suitable place for heiress...

Just being in certain clicks can also spell danger to anyone. The cheerleaders and other preppy, popular girls; underneath their innocent exterior, are like cruel rabided pitbulls that will ripe a girl's life to sheads if they so much as look at them the wrong way. Most of the jocks play dangerous tactical games with people of lower rank that could get anyone else killed on the spot; for fun and during the on-seasons they dominate the grounds with a vengence; sending their unlucky apponients to phyical theraphy and MVP's to the E.R.! These few ruthless afthlets take up the tradition of also having pigish and perverted anticts of sexually harassing the whole female student body with the exception of a few that they wouldn't dare bring themselves to venture near(-cough-)Hinata. The students that belong to gangs are the ones that are the least povoked and are known from stealing drinks from bending machines in the cafetera to completly jacking someone's locker; books, gym cloths, clip-on magnets, you name it. They also are giving the nick names of the 'fighter starters' because they constantly act all big and bad and usaully start everything. But you mess with one of them you mess with all of them, not very smart. There are so many other clicks from geeks to goths that its not even funny, but for the few that stand alone they are all sadly for the picking... No wonder why formal students; now parents, pesture their children to death during their middle school years about making good grades so they might get accepted to Konoha Prep instead of this teenage hell ground!!

Don't stress too much; it didn't 'always' used to be like this. Not before Sarutobi-sama; the last principal, died from 'supposed' heart failure in the school's small greenhouse that was located on the school's roof four years ago. Sarutobi-sama always went up to the greenhouse to check up on the florist club and would sometimes peer at his many students that would exit the school building; always watching and observing. Most young people would think he was 'out there' sometimes because he would suddenly say wisdom-filled words out of nowhere and the thought of having someone watch you from a distance would creep almost anyone out; but to the people that knew him for years would just say that he watches over everyone and keep people safe. He was a well repected man of 68 years and every single citizen of Konoha knew him by a glance. He was also the first pincipal of Konoha Public High, part time private toture, and the fonder of Konoha's City Orphanage. He would freely spend his time with orphans to gain their mutral trust and took the time to get to know every last one of them. He was also known to go on walks in the local parks with his only grandchild; Konohamaru, on his days off. Yes, his death was a horrible lost to the city and so it didn't go unsearched; especially since the whole scence looked out of place in so many different ways.

Since it was a habit of Sarutobi-sama to venture to the roof every evening, atleast one facuity member would go up there to check up or talk to him. When the poor teacher that took it opon herself to check opon the elderly man that unfaithful day, she was comfronted with the sight of him...lying lifelessly in on his back on the cement floor of the glass-made building...smiling..?! The poor moridfied, mid-age woman screamed bloody murder; so loud that a passing male teacher had came running to her fruitless aid. But there was more to it. Not only was there a dead principal with a history of no serious heart or lung problems of any sort; even if he was a known smoker of tobacco for years, but what puzzled investigators the most was that one of the glass walls to the green house was found shattered to bits farest from his body. There was no sighs of any puntrue wounds on his body or any evidents of an object that could be strong enough to break through the thick bullet proof glass wall. Even now, after four hard years, a group of investigaters still can't find any clues to his death or why the cubic glass wall was smashed but they discovered a weird and mysterous large tattoo on his stomach that was also; surprisingly, seen in a closed murder case in the neigboring city of Suna over ten years ago.

Now; with the strange demands of Sarutobi-sama's last will that was found a few months after his death, Konoha Public High School is now runned by an ex-nurse/doctor that was suprizingly one of Sarutobi's ex-students. Tsunade Godaime... a grown woman with master medical skills of 54 but the rather stunning appearance of 20 years. Long blond hair, peircing hazelnut eyes, a voice that could make a shedevil pissed, a bust size that noone can forget, and a strange cyan dimond shape tattoo on her forehead; giving her an exotic appearance. Dispite her body being the perfect specimen of a man's wet dream, she has the freakish and inhuman strenght of an male weight lifter specialist. If you have the courage to piss her off good you might be just lucky enough to witness first hand of her ripping a door of its hendges; getting away is another story!XD But combine that, her short temper, a bad reputation of gambling, and being a known alcoholic. Throw her into being a pricipal of an uncontrolable student body...this is the time that you have to consult with yourself, what the hell was Sarutobi thinking?!! Well, no one knows why but he obviously trusts her to take over his position more than anyone else.

Too bad that plan is turning for the worst every waking minute...

Back to the story

_8:14 a.m._

The one minute bell ranged all thoughout the building, causing lottering students to make a mad dashes to their first period classes as teachers talked to one another near their classroom doors and watched lazily at the passing teenagers; not really giving a damn if they were all running like hell down the hallways. Most people don't see the reason to having a one minute bell(A/N: my highschool does) and what the perpose is, but basicly its tell all the students that they got 60 damn seconds to haul their asses to class before they get locked out and have to go to the damn front office and pratically get interogated by the creapy attendance lady and her long neon pink nails as she contantly sniffs which makes her old face scrunch up like she can't see you with her thick glasses!!(A/N: the teachers do lock use out if were late but thankfully our attendance lady is not like that!XD) Then, you go all the way back to your class and knock at the door so when the teacher finally gets there he can laugh at you for being late again.

For the five male friends standing in the front lobby, they exchanged a series of grunts and mumbled salutations while they parted ways and headed off in different directions...

Hinata's Pov

The little Hyuuga heiress sat paticently in one of the old wooden desks which had a fruitful amount of pencil graffiti craved into it at the very back of the room. Sitting with her back straight and looking into her small pale hands she silently waited for her fellow classmates to filter in and the daily lesson to start. She didn't even have to sit there; hell, its not like they had assigned seats anymore since Tsunade-sama actually yelled 'fuck it!' infront of everybody when some teachers kept complaning to her about they couldn't get their student to corruperate with the special arrangements.

_flash back_

_Loud snoring could be heared outside Tsunade's office as she was trying to sleep away the usual hangover after a sorrowful, gambled filled night. She...lost again thanks to her bad luck. Over the years she has greatfully learned how to hold her liquid quit well but she would still get hangovers the next day if she just ups and falls to sleep before taking her 'home made' hangover medicine. She had her head partly resting on her right arm as she basicly drooled all over some school forms that she was supposed to have looked over the night before. Out of nowhere, and in her sleep Tsunade could hear the muffled voice of her assistant Shizume yelling outside with a number of other angry voices._

_"..Shut up...", Tsunade mumbled, scowling in her sleep._

_"No!! You can't just go in ther-...!!"_

_The office door was hit a few times outside as if two people were fighting over the doornob and then it was roughly thrown open; slaming into the wall causing Tsunade to snap up in an upright position in her leather black chair. Her eyes focused in time to see up to six teachers rudily march into her office and pushing Shizume roughly into the doorframe. She blinked a few times then glared at all of them but whinched instantly when her eyes made contact with the light of the room. 'Why now...' she thought to heself as a headace begun to form again from the loud noises. She rubed her temple with her right hand and wave the other hand in the air to signal them to say whatever the hell they needed to say so she could go back to sleep. One of the teachers took that as a go sign and pushed up his round glasses, making the brightness from the overhead light of the room shine off them. _

_"Mrs. Tsunade," he said in a serious tone, "we can not allow these rebellious acts of our students any longer." He waited for the acknowledgment from his superior, which he didn't receive...then contiued."We were able to control their eariler outbusts of couping over other necessary school polices but they have taking it too far this time with the assigned seats!! Everytime we look up they're in a different seat and they completly ignore us when we tell them to stop moving and changing seats during our lesson! It rude and disrepectful to our hard work!! ...As one of the subsitute teachers and a member of this faculty I ask this for all my fellow coleges; how are we going to teach them when they can't even stay seated for five minutes!!" All the other teachers nodded in agreement; some were quite embarassed about not being able to control their own classes. Tsunade looked up to the people infront of her then closed her eyes while saying, slighty amused," So, none of you can control a bunch of mindless teenagers? And all of you are rather experianced at this, how insulting..." She crossed her arms over her large chest and leaned back in her revolving chair. _

_"I really wouldn't have expected you of all people to give up on a troubled student, Ebisu."_

_"Whhaa..." Ebisu faltered, pushing up his glasses again. He really didn't expected her to say that. _

_"After all, you used to work at Konoha Prep School. This little seating arangement issue would really put a major dint in your reputation as 'the' last resort teacher, don't you agree?", Tsunade had her hazelnut eyes glued to his face as Ebisu gave off the persents of uncertainty beyond his glasses. This issue could really lower his statues and thats all he has to ride on right know. 'Damn! What am I going to do?! Calling in reinforcments is not an opition so I can't let her win this! If see does then I'm as good as done; no! I won't be outsmarted by a bunch of arrogant teens and expecially this woman!!', Ebisu concluded to himself. 'I just have to play her game a bit then turn the tables to her. I can tell she just became sober which means I can easily trick her out of this and win!!' He smirked. "I see you caught me. But if I am the last resort teacher of this school then can I ask what will '__**you**__' do if I can't handle this, Mrs. Tsunade?" Thats when Tsunade opened her sore eyes and glared at Ebisu intensly. 'That bastard, hes good..' A few seconds passed before she broke eye contacted with the man and slumped back in her chair, eyes closed. _

_"Well Mrs. Tsunade? What is your plan to stop this matter?" Ebisu put his hand on his sides and smiled when the other five teachers behide him began to whisper and questioned to each other about their superior's decission. This series of inconversations of 'what ifs' was really starting to get on her last nerve. They were clearly all questioning her methods of being pincipal. 'Of coarse I don't have a damn answer for this, all I want to do is go back to sleep. I wouldn't give a flying fuck if those damn hell kids started BB-Qing some of these teachers...as of now some need to be killed...' Tsunade glared even harder. Shizume cleary heared the emphesis in Ebisu's word and before Tsunade could raise up and snap the mans neck in two she had went to one for the filing cabnets in the other room to retreive a folder. Ignoring the stares from the other people working in the front office and some school visiters, she quickly headed back into the office and coughed a few times to get the attention of everyone in the room. Holding the folder for everyone to see she stated like she was excited, "Oh Mrs. Tsunade!! I found the documents on the school poilices and behavior terms and what do you know!! Look, there all signed by parents saying that they all agree!!" _

_She made her way over passing Ebisu's watchful gaze and sat it infront of Tsunade. Shizume gave her sempai a quick wink before Tsunade understood what she was doing. Tsunade slapped a big smile on her face and procided, "Why thank you Mis. Shizume. I was wondering were these were." Shizume nodded. 'Thanks Kami-sama.' the elder woman smiled to herself as she walked passed everyone and headed to the intercom that was on a table nearby her office. Tsunade switched it on, hearing it echo through the halls. Opening the folder and fliping through the papers with her painted red nails, she pulled one paticualar paper out and put the intercom to her mouth._

_"Good afternoon, students. This is your pincipal Mrs. Tsunade speaking and right now I want to discuss the seating arangement issue that has made its way to me. Its seems that this year's freashman class and their teachers have been having serious issues with complieing with their assigned seats so I would like to say that since all of you can't agree with anything together and I have it written in print that all of your parents have agreed to the behavior poilices; also" She gave Ebisu and all the teachers a dangerous glare."because since I'm the pincipal of this learning insutute and any of my desisions goes; if not too drastic, for this day forward there will be a complete __**teacher**__ arangement-"_

_"What!!!" all of the teachers shouted out together._

_"We don't have the issues," One teacher behind Tsunade yelled, "its them!!"_

_"Yeah!! Don't move us around!!!"_

_"Are you crazy!?!"_

_"See!!" Ebisu shouted, throwing his arms in the air," this is exactly why I thought having you of all people being the pincipal was one of the most observed ideas ever!!!! You make the most unreasonable dicissions and you can't even keep up with that trouble making grandson of yours and now look how he turned out!!!"_

_he went a little too far with that..._

_A vein popped up on Tsunade's forhead as she gripped the intercon, it making sudden cracking noises from the amount of persure her delicate hands were putting on it. Was that bastard insulting her 'parenting' skills?!! She begun to grit her teeth together as Shizume slowly inched over to her. The deal was, when Tsunade wasn't drunk she was too lazy to take anything affenceive and when she was, she was super calm but when shes sober; now thats a different story!! She tend to get 'violent' when she was sober and Shizume knew first hand of her wrath! The opposing teachers took a few steps back in fear._

_"Tsunade...don't..!!!" said the young attendant as she tried to cox her sempai from hurddling her fist act Ebisu. _

_"Well you couldn't blame him can you, hes been growing up in a very dangerous envioument and with an even deadlier caretaker..." Ebisu whispered to himself; not loud enough for the other teachers to hear but loud enough for Tsunade and Shizume to make it out. He smirked again as he pushed up his glasses with his pointing finger when she loosen her grip on the intercom. She wouldn't dare use profanivty infront of the inoocent ears of the school; not after she made a vow to turn over a new leaf because of...that. Only a few select people knew first hand about her true past and she has been trying so hard to keep it that way; but appearently, some people were abusing that right..._

_"Heh." 'I knew she couldn't do-' Ebisu was cut off from his thoughts._

_Tsunade had turned on ball of the black highheel sandals and had the cheesiest smile on he face making her look like a devlish cat. "Ya' know what?" She said in a happy tone._

_"For that little remark..." Shizune flinched..._

_"FUCK ASSIGNED SEATS!!!!" She screamed into the intercom and hung it up with a loud clap! Oh kay, maybe she can break that vow just a little..._

_Everyone, Ebisu, and Shizume had their jaws to the floor. There was silence in every class room and the students stood in shock. Did their principal just..??!!! And out of the pure silent students, one by one they began to cheer and scream at their now independent seats. The school went in an uproar from every class of every grade. Teachers sat dumbfolded at their desk, some even remained standing in mid sentence of their lessons. All thinking the exacted thing, 'What the hell...?!!'_

* * *

End of Flashback

Hinata remember that day very well since it only took place last year and she was only a freshman. She remember that all her classmates were causing hectic all over the room and driving their subitute teacher to the edge of sanitiy and thats when Tsunade-sama wanted to discuss the seating problem. The class settled down enough to her their pincipal but when she announced a complete teacher arrangemet that took Hinata a back. Next thing you know, she could hear screaming protestings of teachers in the background and one stood out. He sounded like he was purly upset but she felt no pity for him when he said those things about her first crush Naruto. That matter had absolutly had nothing to do with him and it was completely disrepectful to insult someone of how they raise their children!! All she knows is that Ebesu-san, Ebisu whatever, well she heared that he got angry and quite his job there and stared teaching at Konoha Public Middle School. Even just turning 15, back then Hinata took alot of things seriously even if it didn't concern her. It wasn't her fault, when your the daugther of a Mafia boss you tend to be serious, and the fact that her father dosen't stand for his heirs slacking off ever. It was always annoying if you asked her when her father would yell at her and not Hinabi for not paying attention during those boring bussiness meetings of his. Infact, she would gladly spend that time cleaning the mansion with Yuuri-chan and the other maids then waste her time in a room full of pervish looking rich men that tend to look at her chest sometimes but she would never let him have kowledge of that. She was to scared.

Hinata slightly leaned back and closed her eyes as she heared the footsteps of people walking in the bare classroom. Some students past right by her, brushing against her as they made their way to their usual spot. She didn't bother to look around because its not like people noticed her in the first place. Most students never do notice and when they do they only see a stuck-up princess thats is to good to talk to anyone but thats a lie. Hinata has no real friends, not because she can't get any which she can't now, but because shes afraid they might find out about her family. She only told Neji about that but he only said that it was a good thing and friends were of unappointance and would only slow her down. How could he say that when he has friends of his own and so does Hinabi!! Hinata opened her eyes while picking up her lead pencil, bring it to her mouth as she let the lonelness sink in. 'Even Uchiha-san has friends...' Whoa, wait! Did she just think that?!! Did she just think of him...?!! She lighly jumped in her seat at the thought and shook her head to reassure herself, causing her long midnight violet bangs to sway along her face. Not knowing that it ever so lightly caught the eye of a Uchiha boy for only a mere second...

* * *

Ok, I think this part sucks a bit. This doesn't even count as a part 1 at all. I can see that I have been using the same line over again if you haven't notice, my intros suck hard. Please review, I really don't have anything better to do that I like to do anyway. -sighs- Whatever...night.


	6. Chp 5 you just had to ruin it

Oh Crap!!! I'm totally sorry guys!!!! School has been out to murder me and I just now got on Chirstmas break!! I'm so sorry for not updating in five monthsTT!! Please forgive me if you can! If you do then this chapter will be a late Chirstmas present to all of you! See I haven't forgot about you! This chapter is on Sasuke's Pov so please read and enjoy this!! blueneko8

--------

Chapter 4

-----

Sasuke's Pov

While walking to his first period class Sasuke thought silently to himself. You know, the usual. About his homework, soccer, his job, his future, the meaning of life; yeah, the usual. Why does he waste his time to think about all that, he doesn't know. Its not like he was going to fail highschool or anything. He was a prodigy and he could pass all these stupid classes with his eyes closed. Not only that but almost all the female teachers that were the ages of twenty-three to twenty-nine thought he was quite attrative for his age, even if they'll never admit it. None of the male teachers; except a few, could care less about him. Infact some of them had it out for the heir because he was labled as a trouble making smart ass.

A smart ass; true.

A trouble maker; so over rated.

Those teachers just don't see that being a rich, smart heir can be so overpowering to his youth. The media, the tabloids, the pressure; sometime the boy just needed to cut loose for his own sake. Thats where his friends help him out the most. The five of them; mostly him, Naruto, and Kiba, and along with the Orange Leaf crew were know to pull some of the most mastered-mind, notorious, full proof, and halirous pranks that has ever graced their school. From their very first prank of putting lite black cat firecrackers in the girl's swim team locker room after one of their swim meets; which got them ten days of morning detentions and campus trash pick up for two weeks, to their finally prank of their freashman year of putting P.E. intructor Anko-sempai's car on the school's roof... **During **school!!! No one knows how in the hell they pulled that one off but Anko-sama was pissed to no end! Noone messes with Anko-sama!! Shes a bad ass teacher and getting on her bad side was hell!! Even if there was no 'evidence' that they done it; none of the less to do it during school hours, the young P.E. instuctor just knew they had to have done it by the way all of them had smiled when the news got around the school. So, all of them; including Shikamaru and Shino, were suspended from school for two weeks! No qestions!!!

Not like that was a set back for them; infact they ended up causing more havoc outside of school that they were literaly thrown back in to school by their parents!!!! Sasuke was one of the few that went back willingly when his social worker/gaurdian Kakashi Hatake; who is also his literture teacher, ask/ordered him to get his ass back in school because the poor man was tired of getting unpleasant phone calls of him not doing his job of keeping the Uchiha boy in check. And the day they finally got back into school something unheared of happened. All of that years senior class went up to them and started to cheer!! They didn't know why but when seniors go and celebrate freashmen then you know they done something extravagant!!

Yes, Sasuke was apart of that and he was somewhat proud of himself that people were beginning to see that there was another side to him other than his sotic self. Anyone with two eyes can tell he doesn't like to be babied or giving special treatment when hes supposed to be respossible for his actions like his friends and so he was glad he was giving for the first time the same punishment like them as well.

He walked into his first period classroom.

Unlike most of his classmates that remanded standing, talking around the room Sasuke made his way passed everyone and took the liberty of ploping down in his respecful seat in the front of the classroom. Noone dared to seat in 'his' seat unless you wanted to be confronted with his pissy morning additude or be ready to be smashed to bites by his annoying fan girls. As he stretched his upper body while throwing his head back letting out a silent yawn, he could hear his fan girls screaming in awe of him who were nearby and could feel the agressive glares from all his male pupils that dispised him in every direction. He didn't care for neither as he heared the faint sound of the final bell ranged throughout the building. He was used to the stares of admiristion and lust and the glares of envy and hate.

Even if he was a mere sphomore anyone would admit that he was the most popular, richest, and hottest guy in school. It was only natural that all eyes were on him. Well, almost all eyes...

'Except her...'

With that his eyes shown dull as he stared off into space but as fast as it came he could see a flash of long midnight hair sway rapidly at the edge of his vision. That hair only belonged to one person he has ever seen and she just happened to be in his class. The same person that was labled his enime from the moment she were born. The same person that he was taught to hate by his family for as long as he could remember. The same person that he; unknown to other people, has refrered to as the 'Hyuuga bitch' for years...

..Hinata Hyuuga.

He couldn't stand her for some reason. Infact, he hated everything about her. He couldn't stand to look at her, think about her, hear her voice, or to even know that she was in the same room as him!! Yet no matter how much he tried; to his own displeasure, he would somehow catch sight of her everyday even if he wasn't looking for her. Her round, pale aliac eyes, her healthy pale skin that held no blimishes, her full soft pink lips that he beg to kiss without knowing, and those beautiful long midnight locks of hers that would dance eligantly around her lower back as if tauting his every being. He would find himself thinking about her at the dead of night when he had answered all of the questions that he was confronted with and when his mind goes blank the first thing to pop up would be her. Her voice would mess with his mind as if too innocent and angelistic to be real; fake yet true at the same time. Even when shes within the same perimeter as him he somehow can't bring himself to speak to her. He felt infuriated by her, even yering for her gentle glances.

Yes, he hated her with every fiber of himself. Not only because she was his true enime, not only because she taunts him and gives him unwanted lust for her, but because out of all the girls in the world she was the only one he can't have. And that; my friends, bruises his ego most of all.

Pure irony; indeed.

But the Uchiha heir has to think reasonable about it. If they were to have any type of relation to each other whatsoever that would surely be catstrophic on his part. The last thing he needs is to have an army of Hyuugas ready to kill his ass if Ms. little heiress suddenly gets the backbone to want him dead. Hyuugas and Uchihas are like vinegar and oil; they don't mix. He was only one man and besides, Sasuke isn't nessasarily on Hiashi Hyuuga's good side either since eight years ago after his families massacure.

_Flash back_

_March 21; five days after the Uchiha Massacure_

_"This is Yoshi Kyamichi and I'm here reporting live infront of the Uchiha Industral Company Building on behafe of the tradgic mass murder of almost the intire Uchiha family that took place only a matter of five days ago at the Uchiha household. The murderer of this horrific event belongs to sadly one of the Uchiha's own family members; Itachi Uchiha, eldest son of business owner Fugaku Uchiha, who even though is only considered a minor of the age of 13 is charged with intended man slaughter and was held at a correctional facility for minors till earily Tuesday night broke out and is still at large. Even though police say the young boy isn't armed with weapons he is still a potenial danger to all and might have developed servere mental trauma recently. If you have sighted or have any information on Itachi Uchiha's where abouts please contact police imediently." _

_"Now back to whats taking place not too far from me is an ever growing crowd of people who are waiting for the arrival of the only Uchiha surviver that today will be pronouced as the only heir of the Uchiha family fortune since the missing of his older brother. They; and other business owers of major business names that belong to Konoha's Industral dirstrict; including the Uchiha's top busniess rival Hiashi Hyuuga himself, are also gathered here to get word of what will become of the Uchiha company with its owner gone and what dire decissions will Fugaku Uchiha's youngest son; Sasuke Uchiha, will make that might just determine the very future of the Uchiha Company."_

_Reporters, news crews, and crowds of people are all gathered around the Uchiha Industral Building that lays within the main street of the Industral District of Konoha; not too far down the road from the Hyuuga Industral Building. A lone black car is parked on the street infront of the building which is surrounded by paparazzi and reporters that desperatly want the person within the car to emerge from it. Two bodygaurds dressed in all black suits with dark shade sunglasses and white ear peices emerge from the driver and passenger sits of the car, both push through the crowd while they head to the car door facing the building. While one bodygaurd tells the crowd to step back the other one opens the door and the first to get out was a young man in his earily twenties. This man had sliver hair that stuck up to one side, a large scar over his left eye that remained closed and a white allergent mask that covered up hafe of his young face. Sporting the normal black suit with a navy blue tie he turns on the heels of his matching black shoes and waits paiently for someone else to step out._

_The crowd starts to go crazy with paparazzi taking pictures a mile a minute and reporter desperatly trying to get passed the gaurds when a small, adorible, yet angry looking eight year old boy, wearing regular cloths with colbalt hair and dark charcoal eyes steps out into the crowd. At that moment the crowd loses their minds._

_"Uchiha-san!! How do you feel about having the lifes of your family taking by the hands of your older brother??!!!"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha-san!! What are your dessions on the future of your families company?!!"_

_"Will you demand justice for your brother Itachi if he is ever found?!"_

_"What will you do now that you lost your family?! Will you go on living normally like nothing happened or will we see a change in the future?!!!"_

_"Sasuke-san, what will you do if you are ever confronted with your brother Itachi again??!! What will we expect from you??!!"_

_"Please, thats enough questions for now. Please give him some room." says the young man with the sliver hair._

_"And what relations do you have with the Uchiha heir?!!"_

_"Are you here exspecially to support Uchiha-san during this event?!!"_

_"Please tell me your name!!!!"_

_At this point the sliver haired man; with the help of both body gaurds, has to drag the miniture Sasuke into the building where only a few people have access to enter at the moment. Since mostly all employees were temperally off duty because of the incident the only people who were in the building were some of the employees who decided to come anyway and most were the other business owners that were also waiting outside that were let in. All news crew and reporters were not to be let in under no cercustaces._

_Well most..._

_As Sasuke and the other three men walked in they notice that all of the other owners were whispering amougst themselfs and there was only one group that stayed far away from the others. It just happened to be the Hyuuga party and it seemed that they were; at the moment, being harassed by a news reporter and her camera man who somehow gotten passed sercurity. Thats was the very first time Sasuke had ever seen Hiashi Hyuuga in real life; the very first time he saw another mafia boss in person other than his own father._

_'So thats the bastard I have to go up against; goodie.' Little Sasuke said sarcasticly to himself._

_"Kakashi-san, what do we do now till the meeting starts?" questioned the eight year old. At that statment the sliver hair man peered down at him but this time with both eyes open reviling his blood red left eye. "You shouldn't call me by my first name in public, Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi said in a hushed voice. Sasuke wasn't phased by the sight of his eye like other people would be; he had the same 'unique' eye condition in his left eye as him and the rest of his deceaced family. When Sasuke turned away and looked towards where Hiashi and his group was Kakashi; even if you couldn't tell, gave a heartful grin to the young heir. "Well I guess this is a good time for you to mingle with your enime!" Kakashi said cheerfully. At that Sasuke wiped his head back to the man with a frightful look gracing his young and now flushed face; making him look twice adorible than he already was._

_"W-what!! Wait! I...-"_

_"To late to plead!! Mind as well start them out young!!" _

_Kakashi practically pushed a relucant Sasuke towards his doom as the two silent body gaurds just trail close behind him. At that point Sasuke felt like he was going to die._

_'Hes alot taller than I thought he would be! Crap!!' he screamed in his head as they got closer. It got even worst when the other business owers stopped what they were doing to look at them approuching the Hyuugas. He look at Hiashi's face that was sporting a slight irritated scowl that was mostly brought on by the talkitive new reporter who seemed to not have noticed it and continued to talk. From the distance they were now they could zoom in one the slight one-sided coversation between Hiashi and the reporter._

_"So tell me, Hyuuga-sama! What are your feelings about losing your life time rival Fugaku Uchiha-sama?!" said the percky reporter with a smile._

_Hiashi closed his eyes in a thinking manner and allowed a smirk creap upon his face as he answered one of the girls question for once that evening. "I have to admit I'm going to miss arguing with him after so many years; gonna miss him. Its going to be hard trying to find someone that could reach his level of rivalry again..." He ended letting his words fade as he opened his ghostly white eyes again. Sasuke; who was still being draged towards them let out a unaudible scoff._

_'Pfft! Why am I panicing so much?!! I can tell now that hes nothing but a prick by the way he talked about my father like his death was casual!' They got dangerously closer. 'And why is he so damn proud?! Hes only one man...a very tall...scary man with freakish white eyes.. Oh Kami!! I need to get out of here!!!' Unfortuantly, Sasuke thought about his attempt to excape a little too late as Kakashi pushed him forward roughly, almost making him fall over infront of Hiashi and the other Hyuugas. Sasuke regained his conposure, face scarlet red making him look like the cutest little cherry inpersonation you'll ever see. This only caught the eye of Hiashi for a second as he gave his attention back to the woman infront of him. The reporter; on the other hand, hadn't even notice Sasuke's ungracful presences._

_"Are you at all concerned about Sasuke Uchiha and his future descessions of him going in the Uchiha family business against you tonight?"_

_"Please, not the least. His just a little boy and all thats just happened to him is most likely too overwhealming for him so I wouldn't be surprised if he just gave it all up tonight. Besides, by the looks of it his as old as my eldest daughter right now. I highly don't see him at all of a threat to me."_

_This made the little Sasuke's blood boil despite the fact that he was still thembling from the Hyuuga man's presences. He already made up his mind that he was going to take his father's place when he gets older so he had his mind set but so he didn't need someone to up a assume his future plans in such a knowing way. But he had to admit that he was absolutely confused about what to do at this very moment. Then, as if a light of hope Sasuke remembered what his father always told him about losing his composure; 'When a Uchiha is confront by someone who makes them uncertain by acting superior, do what a Uchiha would do,...'_

_The reporter turned her gaze slightly to her left and couldn't help to let out a loud sqweal when she caught eye of the young Uchiha boy in deep thought. Infact, the woman nearly bounced away from Hiashi and poped right infront of Sasuke; startling the poor buy sceneless._

_"Hello!! You must be the little man of the hour; Sasuke Uchiha!!! I'm Yoshi Kyamichi and I-"_

_"Weren't you all the way outside a minute ago?" One of Sasuke's bodygaurds finally piped up and questioned._

_Kakashi eyed the strange woman. "Yeah, how did you two get passed security?"_

_There was an arkward pause of silence from both Uchiha and Hyuuga parties as they both eyed the two news people. Wait, how did they get in there again?_

_"Magic." Yoshi said sarcasticlly as she turned her attention back to Sasuke with a huge smile. She then bent down low enough to be eye-level with the small boy and put her microphone up to Sasuke._

_"So tell me Sasuke-kun, will you really be taking after your father like almost everyone is assuming?" She said sweetly to him. 'Now would be a good time to practice my father's words of widsom.' he thought. Sasuke then gave her a sly look and chose his words carefully and loud enough for Hiashi to hear who just happened to turn his attention to him._

_"Well of course. I'd feel like I'd be letting my father down to give up without a fight. I always wanted to run the family business one day and even if I'm going though the roughest time of my life right now; I assume, I should be positive and use this bad experiance at my own advantage so I'll become stronger just like my father. Sometimes failure and pain are the only pathways of making you want to strive for success. I also think being up against a such a powerful person like Hyuuga-san would help me out greatly." 'Phase one of father's words comlpete!'_

_Hiashi eyes widen as he turned fully towards Sasuke. 'This kid is alot smarter than I thought.' he smirked with interest. 'That I expect from a well-trained Mafia heir. Much better than Hinata.' Hiashi then made his way to stand infront of Sasuke, towering over the boy, making the small heir almost tilt his head all the way up just to look him in the face. Yoshi instantly stood up; almost knocking over her camera man friend, and chriped,"Whoa, its hard to believe that you're only eight years old after those words! Hyuuga-sama must be impressed to I asume?!"_

_Hiashi mentally agreed with her as he silently exstened his hand to the boy for a hand shake. "I see that I will infact have a compeition later in the years. I hope you will be as a great opponite as your father was." he sad cooly. 'Smart kid, too bad I have to destroy this Uchiha runt one day.' With that he gave the boy a poisoness smile. Sasuke caught that look quick and smiled to himself. 'Now for Phase 2 of father's words...' Sasuke reached out to grab Hiashi hand and before the older man could grasp his Sasuke yanked it back!! This unusal action made everyone; including the intire Hyuuga group and Sasuke's bodygaurds, look at the little boy puzzled. Sasuke took his right hand; the one he used, and slowly pulled his silky colbalt bangs from his eyes._

_"Of coarse..." Sasuke gave Hiashi an innocent look with his eyes but had an evil strickin' smile on his young face, "...and thats exacily why I'll personally enjoy buring your cocky ass in the dirt." _

_'...Celebrate them, then break them.'_

_Everybodies jaws hit the floor!! Did he just say that...to Hiashi Hyuuga??!!!! At that point they all assumed they must be dreaming or something because Sasuke just said that live on T.V.!!!!_

_'That disrespectful smartass!!' Hiashi screamed in his head. He wasn't that affendent about what the mini Uchiha said but the way he said it which made Hiashi see Fugaku in Sasuke. The boy turned on his snickers but did something that; without knowing it, would make Hiashi forever want to kill him for years to come. He flashed him the ever famous and hated Uchiha smirk. "Yes, it'll be an honor, indeed." Hiashi had the pure urge of that moment to stranggle the little Sasuke and truely was about to make a move to do what he so desired but froze when he looked into Sasuke's young eyes. _

_They were no longer the cold charcoal that he once had but a dangerous blood red. 'The Sharingan Syndrome!!' Hiashi concluded. Fugaku would always show off his blood red eyes when he would threaten him but somehow Sasuke's eyes seem more red, more dangerous than Fugaku's ever were! "Nice meeting you Hyuuga-san." With that Sasuke turn the other way and walk passed Kakashi and his bodygaurds heading towards the staircase that lead to the room where the meeting would be held. Sasuke raised up his left arm and lightly waved it to single to his three companions. "Lets go! The meeting is about to start." Kakashi and the two others obeyed without word, leaving a group of Hyuugas, a reporter, and camera man puzzled behind them. _

_Hiashi was the first to snap back to reality and gave off a pissed growl before turning and stomping passed everybody in the opposite direction; ignoring all the suggestions of calming down from his group. Yoshi turned to her camera man and uncertainly pulled her microphone to her face. "Um, well...I geuss thats all for now? Eh, I'm Yoshi Kyamichi and back to you Chouyma-san." "Cut, I think?" Yoshi's camera man said in slight confusion._

_All the way in the hallway of the second floor the Uchiha party walked in silence before Kakashi gladly broke it. "What the hell was that all about, Sasuke-kun?! You could have gotten your little as stomped to death back there!!" Kakashi said angerly as he glared at the boy walking casually in front of him like nothing happened. "You told me to mingle with him so I did." Sasuke repied indifferently. "Yeah but I didn't tell you to be a smartass about it!! Now I won't even be surprize if I wake up tomorrow to the news of 'The Last Uchiha Heir Dead', I can see the headlines now." Kakashi said with a disappointed look._

_"He won't."_

_"Nani?"_

_"He won't kill me."_

_"And how do you know that, Sasuke?!! Please tell me; I'm dying to know what would keep a provoced Mafia leader from killing a sharp-tounged, smartass little brat like you?!!"_

_They arrived at the meeting room door which had a few more bodygaurds surronding it; all were Uchiha bodygaurds. "Because..", one of the gaurds opened the door for the soon to be offical last Uchiha heir," he has a daughter." Sasuke finish with an all knowing tone in his undeveloped voice before making his way into the room._

End of Flashback

Sasuke sat up straight in his chair as he gave his trademark smirk to himself. Yep, Sasuke just knew how to push people's button even at an earily age. Well, you can't really blame it just on him; he got that trait from his father of all people. The very man who was known to be the king of the smartasses. Fugaku. Sasuke slightly laid on his desk at the thought of his father. 'A good man.' Sasuke's mind went blank as he stared at the white tile floor of the classroom before his mind drifted back to Hinata who sat far behind him. Yeah, that day he ruined any chance of being with her. Even if him and Hinata ever decided to get together Hiashi would have never let it happen.

Even if Hiashi didn't kill him back then he was still on his death list no dought. Infact, Sasuke wouldn't be surprized if Hiashi ended up praising his daughter if she said she wanted him dead. Sasuke took a long drag of air into his lungs as hes eyes suddenly went blood red.

Life wasn't fair.


	7. sorry again

Hey guys. -doudges a bunch of shape objects- I know, I suck but let me just tell all my few faithful readers(if you're still willing to read this) that I am exxxxxtttrrreeeeemmmeee sorry for not updating in like a year!T_T I blame it on school! My shorpmore year could have ended smoother and my junior year is half way complete and I seriously want to end this damn year as soon as possible. How bad was it? Well in the second week of school I cussed out my first period teacher and I had to do my work in the cafeteria for the rest of the year. Why did I do it, well when I take tests I have a problem with alot a noise going on which means I can't focus on what I'm working on. How is that a major problem? Well take it from point of view. Try taking a 50 question test; which by the way has alot of 'explain your anwser' type of questions, when almost every one of your classmates are talking louder than a normal conversation level, throw in my teacher joking around 'loudly' with someone I don't know why was in the classroom in the first place, and having the t.v. on with the volume up almost to the mass!!! To me it was either cuss out teacher for not acting respossible enough to tell the class to be quite while there was still a handful of students; including me, still taking an annoying ass test or destroy the damn t.v. ;which by the way is school property and I didn't feel like getting expeled in my second week of school..

I have some bad anger issues, I know.^^' I'm usually nice and respectful to every teacher I ever had but I dispise teachers who are irispossible. Then after I cussed him out the teacher took me outside in the hallway and tried to yell at Now it kind'da hard to act serious about the subject because the teacher I'm talking about is about two inches shorter than me and I'm a little under the average height for a female, so when he was yelling I tried not to laugh. He told me to chill out and have some respect for him and the class. At that point I got pissed again. Jackass._ I ended up making a 98 in that class. Ecology(the class I'm ranting about) sucks, I should have taking Chemetry atleast that class is more of a challege. Oh, and I loved working in the cafeteria! All the lunch ladies are awesome, except a few but the mojority are sweet.^^

Sorry, I got completly off subject. That really wasn't part of the reason why I haven't been updating. Algebra II tried to kill me; I hate that class!!! We had homework literally everyday and every weekend and I'm horrible at math so I was lucky to past that class with a 74... Not only that but my sister is always quiting or losing her job so either shes asleep or on the computer so that was a distraction to. The reason why I'm posting this is to apologize and to inform you guys that during the past few months I've been looking over what I wrote and I realized just how much I suck at typing this fic!! It seems like in every chapter I forgot to write something or include something important and infact the only chapter I'm not upset about is the one I'm currently trying to finish. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to and rewrite 'My Love to My Hate'. No!!! I will not delete the story I'm just going to switch it up and fix each chapter to my likeing and after I post the chapter I'm working on I promise the fic will continue as planned.

Just please hang in there and trust me on this because I can't contiue the fic if the first five chapters are crappy and unblanced. Kay? I hope you guys understand and in the mean time I planning on starting another fic(I know I 'm a total bitch) called 'Winter Wonders' and I hoope that'll distract you for the time being until I update on this fic again. Loves and Kisses and I hope you guys had a Happy Chirstmas and an awesome upcoming New Years! ~blueneko8


End file.
